


Broken Ones

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Azazel is held in a compound as Raven makes a discovery.





	Broken Ones

Growling and rustling metal chains in a cell to the adjoining wall woke Azazel and he sighed in annoyance, shifting in his own with a grunt as his joints were stiff from falling asleep. With a low growl as he spoke lowly, "It does absolutely no good doing that besides make them vatch us more closely and punish us both for the trouble..."

"Shut up, I'll take my chances." The male voice barked angrily with a low rumbling growl. "At least I haven't given up unlike you." 

Azazel snarled in disgust and crooked an eyebrow above his blindfold. "It's not 'giving up' it's giving in temporarily. Think intelligently if you're capable. Act like an animal you'll get treated vorse, trust me.... besides your rattle is giving me a headache."

"Best be lucky we're separated devil even like this I can rip your throat out and that strange speaking tongue with it." A loud growl was heard across the cell as he gave his restraints a hard buck. "You talk like you been here before or maybe even worked for them. How do you know so much about this anyway?" The man snapped with a growled then chuckled. "You talk all high and mighty- but what can you do besides blow alot of hot air? I've killed a dozen just like you."

"I don't... and not here... but place similar... I come from Soviet. It vas rough life... Is good advice I give, is only..." Azazel only huffed and lowered his head with a smirk. "And I doubt that. No other like me and I'm more than you might think..."

A metal thump silenced them both as a vent hit the floor ducts above with a quiet footed thump to the floor. Azazel startled looking up under the harsh medical lights above him seen even under his blindfold. He staggered for his footing as his hands are bolted to the ceiling above him to a point he almost hangs. He catches his footing with a huff, balances and raised his tail defensively. Weak as he was it a bluff if anything but he wasn't easy to concede. 

"Kто ты?- Говорить?" He spat in hoarse yet harsh Russian, giving the air a sniff as he perked his ears. Who are you? -Speak! Not that he believed they could understand but it normally got their attention. 

"Azazel?" A started voice responded not his cell mates and not the guards. 

Most certainly not....

This defense crumbled immediately. He tensed and jerked slightly. "Raven?..." His voiced cracked almost in fear as he pushed himself forward against the coolness of the barred door in front him momentarily forgetting he was blindfolded. "Vhere are you? Vhat are you doing here?" His questions took on an aggressive tone. 

"Getting information on Trasks lab. Erik said he might have mutants here and find out what he's working on... I didn't think..." She exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, looking at him she could hardly speak. If he hadn't spoken or moved she would have thought him dead. 

He hung from the ceiling by thick steel shackles bolted together, a thick metallic collar around his neck which kept him from moving his head much and his eyes were blindfolded yet barely visible underneath the tags of coarse black hair hiding his face. He was only wearing black slacks. His bare chest fire red but covered in bruises and cuts, his feet bruised, his tail wagged at a slow arch behind him. He was behind a barred door to a cell barely big enough to occupy him and kept him from moving much. 

"Azazel, how are you still.... you're alive..." She approached the cell closely almost too quickly as she pulled back slightly but ran her hand through the bars as she was barely able to speak. 

There he was. It was really him. Flesh and blood. He was so strong, god wasn't he, yet he was diminished down to this. He put up a hard front but she could tell if not for the restraints he would not be standing. How could the rest of them holdup to this if he couldn't? 

"What have they done to you?...." She only managed as she tried to brush the strings of hair out his face while she worked at the cloth, undoing it and uncovering his eyes. 

"You got to get out of here.... it isn't safe."

"Obviously." She only remarked, pulling the fabric away. Azazel winced to the sudden brightness and slowly opened his eyes with several blinks to focus. They were an aqua green but piercing as he looked around them then softened his gaze on her, breathing heavy in his stress. 

"I am vorse for vears, you should see the other guy." He huffed with a soft smile that disappeared quickly. "Raven, you have to get out of here. Is dangerous." 

"What is it I do that isn't?" She smiled and raised a brow before becoming serious. "Besides I'm not leaving without you..." 

"Don't vorry about me..." 

"Why, because you have this under control? Hardly."

Azazel scowled. "This is serious. You're in grave danger each second you're here. Is foolish be here." He growled and glared harshly before directing his eyes to the floor with a deep exhale. "Leave please. I couldn't take seeing something happen to you directly on mine account."

"Same here..." she paused and cupped his cheek to pull his eyes back, she was fighting back tears. He was so warm... He was looking dead at her so deeply. So full of regret. He was exhausted but strong and she couldn't take it. "I thought you were dead. Everyone said you were dead....."

Azazel furrowed his brow yet never broke eye contact. "Keep thinking that, I might as vell be. I am merely a breathing corpse now but you don't have to be. Please go before it's too late."

Her brow furrowed as she spoke looking at his restraints, the door, locks. There had to be something. "What happened to you?"

Azazel sighed and closed his eyes to reopen them to the floor. "I voke up strapped to a lab table all I remember then blacking out vhen I tried to teleport then vaking up here." He lied well as his face blanked momentarily lost, forcing back the series of electric shocks strapped down on that table that thrust him forward convulsing, his vision flickering as a bar was forced between his teeth to bite into and scream. Tests of endurance, genetic samples taken from him and experiments on his abilities he remembered quite vividly after he was caught fighting off agents who had attacked his camp. With a blink he came back to the present as he nodded to the device around his neck. "The inhibitor interrupts mine abilities, any mutant abilities. If you persist you are shocked." He smirked barely, looking up briefly. "And I've persist."

"Of course you did... its why you feel so warm...." She said matching the expression as she looked around them. "What happens here?"

"Experiments." Azazel said shortly. Then before she had a chance to press further a soft echo of voices wafted from the hallway in front of them and Azazel pulled away as his soft gaze turned frightened. "Raven you've got to go. Now."

"I'm not leaving you." She nearly hissed, her eyes a rage of emotion as she gripped the bars and focused on the keypad and electronics by the door. 

"Then you'll die here." Azazel barked startlingly sharp making her jump slightly and stare daggers at him. His steely glare matched it then he faltered slightly, his walls falling to betray how exhausted and in pain he really was as he rest his forehead against the bars. He shook slightly, his breathing labored yet his face still masked a stoic harshness as his eyes looked up at her. "Don't be selfish and get yourself killed to save someone that's already dead. You don't have just yourself to consider anymore." He added the last more quiet yet firmly profound. 

She just stared at him. A emotional rage danced over her face. How dare he use him against her when he was the one who left. She was playing out her mission as told and she did it well, he abandoned it just as he had her- and for what. Because he didn't see eye to eye with their leader because his predecessor. She was sacrificed for that?... She had thought he was dead yet here he is on the brink of it yet proclaiming to be amd pushing her off. How was saving him being selfish? She opened her mouth about to speak just as harshly when a voice stopped her. 

"If he dosen't want the help, I'll take it." The man from the adjoining cell spoke husky with a low growl as he leaned his head against the bars to watch her. He had long blonde hard and solid black eyes. He bared his sharp canines. "He's given up but I sure as hell haven't. Who ever you work for, whatever you want or need, I can do it or fulfill it." He smiled showing his teeth with a low growl. "Just get me out of here all I ask..."

"Enough. You'll get her killed or vorse." Azazel bellowed a growl deep from his chest. "Mind your business before I make it mine own, this doesn't concern you."

"Speak for yourself, of its a way out of here then I'll take it you're not. The name's Sabortooth by the way not that I care to know yours devil." The man growled. "The lady wants to help and I badly need to piss plus I'm starving and I'd damn near ally with anyone for whatever who freed me."

"Look I do too but she can't get herself caught vhat vould that solve?" Azazel spoke back through a growl. "Nyet you care."

"And you do?" She spat harshly, enough to silence him then shaking her head. "As always you underestimate me, Azazel. Perhaps I should..." She looked down at him with a scowl. "Maybe you are already dead afterall so what's the point in me trying? The real you wouldn't have talked like this..."

Azazel winced and cut a steely gaze to her before looking down as he remarked quietly. "Vhatever makes you leave..."

"No" she cupped his face and drew him into her gaze, still a sharp steel. "I refuse to accept that. You get your bite back, Azazel."

Azazel's eyes saddened yet his voice spoke crisply measured. "It's too late for me, Raven but it's not for you. Im not vorth risking your life over."

She smirked with a scoff. "For the real you I'd do it every damn day of I had to.... but you know at this point how I care for you otherwise when I seen you still breathing I would have finished you off myself before they had the pleasure to." She let her fingers trail around his throat above the metal and grip his windpipe. "For leaving me like that. After all you said....."

"I know it - and vouldn't resent it." He said humbly but smirked slightly. "Hell I thank you for it, speaking honest."

"I'm better than that though... also you know damn well I couldn't..." Her voice and eyes saddened as he admitted this and her fingers released his throat to trail down to his collarbone as her eyes follow. "You done something to me... you're destruction and I'm poison." 

"Ve cant destroy each other yet affect one another by our presence.... da." He said through shaky tension of stress on his body in this position he pushed himself against the bars, swallowing hard and licking his lips as his throat was terribly dry. "But still, you need to leave.... I vouldn't say this if nyet care."

"I know... and that's what scares me." She remarked looking down his torso, even in this shape his body was a god and hallelujah she loved to worship him. She shook her head slightly, snapping back. "You make a terrible liar." She said resting her hand on the center of his chest. "Your heartbeat's ragged and you've lost weight. You're pale. How long have you been down here? This entire time?" Her voice radiated concern. 

He looked confused a moment as she realized he wasn't even sure himself. He blinked and refocused, his eyes reflecting a soft green as he leaned his head against the bars and instead simply spoke. 

"I never got a chance to say I'm sorry..."

"Then don't. It's not your fault if it's anyone's it's mine and besides you'll have plenty time to make it up after I get you out..." She said not even giving him a glance as she felt his eyes burn holes through her instead she refocused on the bars. She could feel that piercing gaze like hot fire on her yet she worked busily at keypad. 

"Raven..."

"No."

"Not vorth it..." When she didn't respond he added wounded as he watched her. "Do you really believe that?..."

"What?"

"That it vas your fault?..."

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

"Why?" She stopped to finally stare at him. It was hardly a question but rather an over all statement. Why. Why all this. Why everything. Azazel lowered his head slightly and pulled away. "You mean the reasons you left." She added curtly. 

"I had mine reasons.... not that don't regret some of them but nyet all..." He spoke bitterly yet quiet. "I don't vork for madmen and murderers...."

"Then what the hell did you call Shaw? He was SS and a killer. What do you call that?"

"'Vas'. I 'vas' lots of things before, ve all did vhat ve had to... vorking for Soviet vas one and they vere vorse even to those vho thought vere their own...." Azazel vexed distantly then furrowed his brow returning his harshened gaze. "Shaw rescued me from that, vouldn't understand... He used the SS as a rouse. He had a vision, perhaps not the best vay to carry it out but he had a dream for a better life.... Erik. He vants destruction and chaos...."

Raven sighed. Looking away then matching his gaze. "He's all we got... it's him... or this..."

"Da, thanks to him he is all ve got and on that I rather take mine chances even if it vas this. Better than being used and treated like I vas before....."

"Erik's not like that."

"Give him time...." Azazel only remarked harshly. "Men like that vant power. A master vants slaves nyet free men...."

Raw emotion bit through Azazel as he glared at her then suddenly void the emotion off his face like she seen him do in the past when he came to overwhelmed in emotions he wasn't conditioned to and looked down to the floor, lowering his head. 

"This is vhy I say it's not vorth it.... I'm not. Look vhat I've done to you... I couldn't stop it. I vasn't there..." 

Unsure at this point what he was directly talking about she winced and glared at him spitting harshly. "Shut up, you don't get to take credit for everything. Especially not that. But if you're going to be self loathing and destroying yourself then you're right maybe you're not worth it." 

He didn't answer back aside a scowl but if it made her leave... 

The keypad clicked as she gripped the door and the sensor slipped as a shot of electricity shot out the circuit making her jump and Azazel quip sharply as he jerked forward. "Raven!"

Her face was pure frustration and desperation. "I can't get it open. What the fuck is wrong with me. I'm not strong enough.... guess you were right." She said as she sank to the floor. 

Azazel's face vexed painfully as he pressed himself against the bars wanting nothing more than to pick her up and hold her yet he can only spectate at his own work. 

"Yes you are... you just can't fight metal and steel. I've tried. I've tried... everything.... before I finally accepted mine fate and be happy to, to keep you from it. Please let me..."

"Azazel please..." She only managed, resting her arms around her knees. 

"No Raven think. Even if you could have open the door you can't break these." He tugged softly against the heavy bracelets above him. "And the inhibitor keeps me from using my ability and I've tried so many times I don't even think I can valk let alone stand on mine own."

"I can carry you, don't test me." She barely looked up, rubbing her left shoulder. 

"I'm sure but I vould slow you down and ve both die then...."

"Azazel...." She said softly not looking at him. He was right. It wasn't even a plea at this point. "I can't."

"You must." He pushed. "Leave me like I left you. Irony even to me and be safe and free."

"We are never safe nor free...."

Azazel made a soft wounded noise and managed to slip out his tail between the bars and touch her cheek with the flat spade. It was the best he could do. "....There's just not alot of fight left in me.... I have been fighting and believe me I gave them a good fight and killed quite a dozen before they finally captured me, know this...." 

She scowled and loomed back up at him, brushing the appendage away. "What? That you went down fighting? That's not what I see. You ran and now have given up. You want me to blame you, maybe even end you? Sorry, I can't give you that. Your guilt is your own. Your solution is to stand up and fight not just remember you did or give up which you've done clearly." She stool back up and approached the bars as Azazel stood unmoving. 

She ran her hand through the bars again and down his chest, down his abdomen to his lower stomach to hook in his trousers then drag her nails back up to his chest making him groan with a deep inhale. 

She smirked. "Clearly not all of you is dead. That's good to know...."

In a lusty tone he pushed himself against the bars with a growl, a flicker in his eyes returning. "You always vere such a tease..."

"Men don't normally like that."

"Unfortunate for them; however, I'm also not a man... entirely."

"Ugh, as if I'm not in pain enough..." Sabortooth could be heard lamenting. 

Yet ignoring this Azazel growled sharply with a hiss as her nails teased his chest then dug harshly before pulling away and he followed her what he could. His tail slipping through the bars to graze her leg. "Damn." He purred in a gravly tone leaning against the bars as he eyed her with a predatory gaze. "If I could have one thing before mine death it vould be that..."

"The church?" She said with a smirk and Azazel moaned as his growl deepened. "Then you would have it if you survive."

Azazel crooked a smirk as he growled. "That's a high incentive."

"It damn well better be." She raised a brow showing her sass then closing the distance reached through the bars and cupped his face as she pressed her forhead against his through the steel, the original pain returning to her voice. "I'm coming back for you. I'm getting you out. I won't leave you... don't you dare leave me..."

"I vish you vouldn't neither vould I resent you if you did but... okay." He said unmoving. 

"Just promise me you won't give up..." She spoke just as directly. 

He sighed and looked up at her as she met his gaze, his look was intense, studying. They were just painful inches apart from touching as he pushed through the bars and kissed her. She jumped slightly surprised but pushed into the bars and gripped his jawline that much more tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing she would have to. Remoistening his lips he crooked a smile and spoke softly. "I vill be around. The thought of that keep me going."

She pulled back to look at him, tears teasing her eyes as he wanted to do nothing more but brush them away from her cheeks but could not. She ran a hand gently up the side of his face with a grimace as he leaned into it. Her thumb brushing against his lips and the curved scar above it before pulling away and sprinting down the hallway and up the duct space she emerged from gently replacing the vent just before Azazel spotted a patrol of soldiers pass and peer in their lab. He offered them a tight smirk as they passed looking elsewhere for the disturbance and Azazel lowered his head with a soft chuckle. 

"The odds of her coming back are little to none. Should have got out while you could, Azazel. What a load of shit that was...."

Azazel chuckled again as he kept his head down and leaned against the wall. "Not as much as you might think..."


End file.
